Alcohol Mistakes
by faii-chan
Summary: Kyouya gets engaged to an air-headed heiress while poor Haruhi goes through a heart-break… Alcohol is the answer but what is the question? Find out what happens with Kyouya and Haruhi… KyouyaxHaruhi. Read and review please!


_A/N: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club… Please read and review…_

**Alcohol Mistakes**

Haruhi had graduated from Tokyo University with a degree in law and was now comfortable with her own small law firm that brought in lots of business. Kyouya had also graduated from Tokyo University but with a medical degree and was currently working hard to become the new owner of the Ohtori Zaibach. As Haruhi grew older, she matured, gaining quite large breasts and had grown out her hair. Her hair now came down just past her shoulders and was now quite tall though not as tall as Kyouya.

Kyouya and Haruhi had become closer during university and could often be found in each others company in their spare time. The feelings that had grown within them during this time had slowly blossomed into love but sadly, Kyouya had had to leave the country for business. His father had gotten him engaged to the heiress of a pharmaceutical company in England. She was an air-headed heiress, lifeless beauty but no brains. Kyouya was careful and tried not to let anyone but the necessary people know about the engagement. However, no amount of care could stop the press who eventually found out and had presented the information to the rest of Japan. Haruhi, being a woman who likes watching the news, found out and was not surprised considering she knew what Kyouya's father was like; yet she felt her heart crumble to pieces.

She couldn't handle her love for him anymore and needed to forget if she wanted to be able to live without heartache for the rest of her life. In a fit of madness, she sold her law firm and spent the money on alcohol in a weird sleazy bar. Kyouya returned the day after the newspaper had printed articles about is engagement, without his so called fiancé yet little did he know that a heartbroken beautiful woman was still sitting in a bar, drunk and completely out of her mind.

Kyouya did not go and tell Haruhi the news immediately as he was needed to help with the planning for the party where the heir to the Ohtori Zaibach would be announced as well as his engagement. It was set for the week after his return and he couldn't handle it. After a day of planning, he mulled over the engagement in his head while lounging around on his four-poster bed. He thought about how the engagement was a mockery especially considering he hadn't accepted it and would never accept it. He was so depressed that he felt the need to drown himself in liquor, but guess which bar he went to? He decided to go to the Tokyo Bloodline; the sleaziest bar ever created that specialized in drinks for the rich.

After reaching his destination, he tossed his jacket and tie aside in his shiny new car and walked in the bar with his hands shoved in his pockets. He asked for as much liquor as possible after casting a look at the bartender. The bartender knew the Ohtori well so he gave Kyouya what he wanted. The bar was full though and Kyouya wanted to drink at the bar. So instead, he sat at a table where a woman was sitting with her legs dangling off the arm of the chair.

Her dress was ripped at the bottom and came mid-thigh. It had no sleeves so her shoulders were bare and her heels lay forgotten on the floor. He sat down with a heavy sigh which was ignored by his company. Once he received his order, he looked at the woman more carefully and made a very shocking realisation...it was Haruhi! Yet, it didn't look like Haruhi. Her hair was long and came down to the middle of her back and she was drinking recklessly. But, she continued to call for more when she ran out. Kyouya continued to stare at her not caring if she hadn't noticed him yet.

"You gonna drink those or what?" Haruhi suddenly exclaimed. Kyouya jumped in shock and nodded. He took off his glasses and knocked back all the liquor that he ordered. Once he was done, he replaced his glasses and continued to stare at Haruhi. Haruhi noticed that he was staring at her but she had such a headache that she didn't know who it was.  
"Who the hell are you and why the bloody hell are you effing staring at me?" Haruhi shouted when it started to annoy her. Kyouya leaned forward and breathed in the smell of liquor on her. Her dress had fallen so that her breasts were showing quite a bit so he couldn't stop looking. He then got annoyed at the thought that someone else may be looking so he pulled it up for her. She was in a daze; she had cleared her head slightly and was now staring at Kyouya gobsmacked.

"Kyouya? Is it really you?" Haruhi asked, her voice wavering a bit. Kyouya nodded and opened his arms wide hoping she would go to him and relax in his embrace but she stayed where she was so he decided to stand up and go around the table to pick her up. He lifted her gently and left her heels on the floor, he wondered why she didn't resist but instead she had wrapped her arms around his neck and was crying in the crook of his neck. He knew the reason for her trying to get drunk and the crying. He knew how she felt now, although he wasn't sure.

He drove her back to his mansion where he laid her on the bed before getting in to lie there with her. She was still crying no matter how hard she tried to stem the flow of tears and soon her breathing became laboured causing a coughing fit which Kyouya was quick to fix.  
"Haruhi, please calm down. Don't cry. You're going to hurt yourself if you keep crying. Come on, tell me what's wrong. Why would you drink so recklessly? Oh Kami! I have to tell you something, but I can't tell you unless you tell me what happened." Kyouya pleaded with his words and eyes. His glasses had been tossed on to the night stand and to show Haruhi that he had his emotional walls down he gently took her hand and placed it over his own eyes. Haruhi tried her hardest and eventually stopped crying and sat up having to lean against Kyouya for support.

"I forgot to call and tell you congratulations on the engagement. I was angry with myself so I sold my law firm and used the money to get myself drunk to wash away the anger!" Haruhi lied. Kyouya pulled Haruhi in to a soft, loving embrace that seemed to last forever. When he pulled away he took a deep breath, preparing himself for the truth.  
"I didn't go through with the engagement. Don't lie to me, please Haru-Chan! I've come back because in a week's time, I will be finding out whether or not I have become heir or not. Why did you sell your law firm? Why did you try to drink yourself silly? I don't understand." Kyouya whispered softly in her ear. Haruhi leaned in to his chest as she felt his breath on her neck.

"I heard about your engagement and I was upset because I hadn't told you my feelings yet and I feared you would never know. I sold my law firm because you were the one that helped me reach that goal and without you, I never would have done it. I decided to drink myself to death because I didn't feel the need to live if you weren't there. The truth is I love you. I love you more than you can imagine and I'm now acting selfish so I can understand if you just dump me on the stre..." Haruhi whispered back. Kyouya cut her off by pressing his lips to hers, and soon the kiss became intimate as he ran his hands up and down her back and she wound her fingers in his hair with her arms around his neck. His tongue asking for entrance which she obliged to soon enough but the unfortunate thing was they had to come up for air. Kyouya released her but then folded her in to a tight hug.

"I love you too! Come with me Haruhi! Come with me to the ceremony next week so if I fail then I'll have something or in this case someone to look forward to." Kyouya muttered as he rested his head on her shoulder. Haruhi nodded and began to stroke Kyouya's black locks. She listened carefully to his breathing and soon fell asleep to the lulling sound. Kyouya gently laid her down and then rested his own head in the valley between her breasts. He felt comfortable and he felt that he should ask her to marry him. But when? When would be the right time? Kyouya soon fell asleep too as the motion of Haruhi's chest rising and falling put him in to a deep sleep.

_.........................Time difference, the next week at the ceremony......................................................_

The next week at the ceremony brought about a huge party full of rich guests that all looked at Haruhi with disdain. She supposed that no matter what you look like they can tell if you're rich or not. Haruhi was wearing a cream silk dress which had no sleeves and came to just above her knees. Her hair was put up in a bun with a few strands hanging around her face and a pair of gold hair chopsticks put in the bun. Around her arm was a small silver bag which carried her purse, keys and phone and her shoes consisted of silver heels.

Kyouya was on the stage sitting next to his brothers anxiously, waiting for the news. Haruhi grabbed two glasses of champagne and walked so she was standing near the stage where Kyouya was. She offered him a small smile which he returned nervously. To everyone else, he looked cool, calm and collected but to Haruhi, he looked like a pile of anxious rubbish with a nervous demeanour. Finally, the music died down and the spotlights revealed Ohtori Yoshio standing at the oak podium.

"For a long time now, I have looked for aspects in my three sons that may be good for becoming the heir to the Ohtori Zaibach. I watched and noted down their grades, behaviour, attitude and sociability, which brings me to now. Tonight I, Ohtori Yoshio, shall announce that the heir to the Ohtori Zaibach will be...my third son Ohtori Kyouya!" Yoshio spoke clapping with the crowd. Kyouya kept his mask up for the audience but he let Haruhi in, who knew that he was ecstatic at this news! He walked up to the podium, smirking slightly at his brothers' reactions.

"Father, I would like to take this opportunity to say thank you for giving me the chance to show you that I will make a good leader for the Ohtori Zaibach and I assure you that you have given me great happiness. Alas, my life is not complete. Not yet, I would like to introduce you to someone. Haruhi, could you come up here please?" Kyouya asked pleading silently. Haruhi smiled up at him and put down the two glasses of champagne. She was helped on to the stage by Fuyumi, Kyouya's older sister. Kyouya took her hand and led her towards the podium. He them knelt down in front of her showing her a small velvet red box. He opened it, saying the words that Haruhi had longed to hear.

"Fujioka Haruhi, will you do me the honour of staying by my side for ever and marrying me?" he asked blushing slightly. Haruhi was so shocked even though she knew it was coming that all she could do was whisper a small yes and wrapped her arms around her new fiancé. He slipped the ring on to her finger and turned to the gobsmacked audience.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce my new fiancé, Fujioka Haruhi. Daughter of the late lawyer, Fujioka Kotoko and bar tender Fujioka Ryouji!" Kyouya announced feeling the best he had felt in his life. Yoshio stood looking shell-shocked whilst his brothers and sister had a huge grin on their face. But just then, Kyouya's world came tumbling down. Haruhi suddenly felt dizzy and then collapsed only to be caught by Yoshio who was standing behind her. Kyouya and his father carried her to a spare room whilst the other siblings cleared out the audience. Yoshio checked her vitals and did some more scans and tests on her when her vital check was clear. Kyouya sat next to her bed with his head in his hands.

A few hours later, Yoshio came and told Kyouya that she had drank too much alcohol last week and the effects were finally catching up with her. Kyouya never left her side when he heard the new information. Later that week, Haruhi woke up only to find a sleeping Kyouya in her lap. She smiled and muttered, "So much for my alcohol mistakes, hey Kyou-Chan?" Kyouya woke with a start and looked up to see Haruhi awake stroking his hair.  
"No more alcohol my sweet, no more alcohol!" he whispered leaning in to her touch... 

_A/N: Yeah…so….please review…_


End file.
